su aroma
by sakuravalichan
Summary: mi corazón indeciso me estaba volviendo loco era aki o era touko o natsumi o tal vez fuyupe no lo se pero las amo eso lo tengo mas que seguro
1. Chapter 1

Notas saku – ¿hola que tal todos? Yo bien jiji sé que los que leen mis historias son pocos pero… les doy gracias a los que han comentado dándome consejos y ánimos sin más que decir les traigo esta nueva idea y tengo que decir que ni inazuma me pertenece ni sus personajes solo hago esto por diversión y gusto

Su aroma

La noche era fría y oscura, salía del departamento de fuyupe recordé sus palabras mientras se colocaba la blusa

"endou yo la verdad no puedo seguir con esto por más que te amé esas 3 son mis amigas y la culpa me está matando "la vi con lágrimas en sus mejillas

Yo…. Me sentía culpable, suspire, mi celular empezó a sonar mire era goenji, conteste

-Hey endou llevo diciendo más de 10 veces "hola"- dijo molesto

\- ¡ehhhhh!- entre en razón - lo siento ando algo distraído – reí nervioso

\- se nota – suspiro – ok ok recuerdas que tenemos un proyecto de ciencias ¿verdad?

\- si pero no podré ir sabes que tengo una cita con natsumi

\- endou no quedamos más temprano porque tenías una cita con fuyupe y ahora esto, sabes que esa nota define la aprobación de ciencias – dijo molesto

Lo se lo sé pero sabes que los estudios o se me dan – hice un puchero

Endou hare el trabajo – suspiro – pero me tienes que recompensar después y ya no andes de vago – dijo lo último en tono de burla

Ok ok – dije aceptando sus condiciones

Nos vemos – colgó

Tal vez deba elegir de una buena vez – pensé en voz alta – pero… - llegué a casa de natsumi la cual me recibió con un beso

Querido pensé que no vendrías – dijo sonriendo

No me perdería esto – y así comenzaba besos, gemidos, sudor, placer y satisfacción

Al día siguiente

Me desperté era temprano, le di un beso en la frente y me fui por donde llegue, camino a la escuela vi a aki la cual me dio un beso en la mejilla

Buenos días endou – sonrió

Buenos días aki – la vi ella tenía algo que las demás no tenían era su encanto natural

Demonios como todas 4 me fascinaban

En aquel momento note que venía fuyupe la cual me saludo tranquila y serena como de costumbre

Después vi a touko la cual siempre me volvía loco con aquel traje ya que con 18 años ya no era tan plana, mire a aki y a fuyupe las cuales hablaban ¿de qué? No sé pero lo 1 que vi fueron sus pechos ay DIOS MIO TODAS ME VOLVIAN LOCO

Entonces nos vemos donde siempre – dijo touko con un tono de voz y una cara de picara

Si – la bese sin que me vieran y corrí sino llegaría tarde

Después de haber corrido como loco llegue pero… algo me impidió entrar y eso era natsumi la cual me llevo al armario del conserje, se imaginaran que paso

Notas saku – bueno espero les guste y me den su opinión y si les gusta como hago esto pasen por mis otras historia claro si les interesa

Valen


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas saku – que tal bueno este cap esta dedicados a mi buena amiga miu san que está esperando que actualicé al igual que mis 5 primos, si solo ellos me esperan en el fic ya que veo que a nadie le ha interesado pero… bueno yo soy optimista y paciente_

 _Cap 2_

Después de que las aburridas clases se acabaron, corrí a cambiarme e ir al entrenamiento, cuando llegue note que rika había venido de visita, todos me saludaron incluyéndola, no la veía hace mucho pero… si antes estaba guapa ahora estaba mucho más guapa, sonreí malicioso lo cual ella noto y me miro seria

Rika y por qué no intentas anotar – dijo aki con una sonrisa a la cual rika correspondió

Ok ok sé que nos divertiremos como cuando estábamos en secundaria cierto touko – miro a touko

Si – dijo ella siguiéndole el juego, la notaba algo rara desde esta mañana

Se me acerco y me susurro algo que solo oí yo ya que lo había dicho en un tono muy personal a mi parecer

Touko tiene algo que decirte – esas fueron sus palabras

Después de aquel incomodo momento todos fuimos a entrenar y rika que estaba en el equipo b y note que esquivo a más de uno en un santiamén, ya estando al frente en la portería junto a mi tiro el balón con ira oh al menos esa fue mi impresión y ya estando el balón frente a mí me dispuse a pararlo cual… fue inútil, con eso confirme que estaba molesta por alguna razón conmigo

Cuando el entrenamiento acabo me fui a la torre inazuma ya que ahí quede en verme con touko y rika, cuando llegue note a la peli celeste y a la peli rosa salmón con unas miradas serias las cuales me dieron mala espina

Endo te preguntaras porque te cite veras yo tengo algo importante que decirte – me puse nervioso a pesar de que ella sonreía y decía con una voz muy temblorosa

Estoy embarazada – dijo con una voz nerviosa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras yo estaba sorprendido, no sabía que decir y mucho menos como racionar

Eh – dije sin más alternativas, claro que eso preocupo a touko y altero a rika

Di algo tarado – dijo irritada

Yo no sé qué decir – dije con algo de miedo por la cercanía de rika que estoy seguro me golpearía aunque fuera con su bolso

Endo – dijo en un susurro y en medio de lágrimas touko

Touko no llores – dijo rika acercándose a ella y abrazándola, aproveche y huí demonios tan solo quería pensar y el balón me ayudaría, ¡no! es momento para pensar en el fútbol pensé mientras corría a no sé dónde casa de goenji

 _Notas saku – sé que no soy la mejor y que tengo que mejorar muchas cosas pero espero ustedes me den su opinión_

 _Valen_


End file.
